REACT: Saint Seiya
by DaniMT
Summary: Bienvenidos al canal REACT donde podrán ver a todos los personajes del casting, en donde contemplaran sus reacciones ante un tema que el publico elija y darán su opinión sobre ello. Presentamos: Yaoi con los caballeros de oro.
1. Fanfiction, parte 1

Tengo una laaaaaaarga lista de cosas que han pasado en mi vida que me han hecho no actualizar. Al final les explicaré.

Esta idea surgió porque dio la casualidad que, estando en youtube, me encontré con un canal que se llama REACT en donde seleccionan a niños, adolescentes o adultos mayores para que reaccionen ante un tema en especifico. Entonces mi coco empezó a trabajar y la inspiración surgió. Les recomiendo que vean al menos dos minutos del canal para que vean como funcionara esto.

Ojala les guste... lo que salio de mi retorcida cabeza.

Aclaración: todos están sentados en un escritorio, en salones separados, así que sus compañeros no pueden escuchar sus opiniones al respecto.

* * *

 _El tema que hablaremos hoy es: fanfiction. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez de ello? _

Seiya de Pegaso:  
No, no realmente.

Shun de Andromeda:  
¿Fanfiction?

Saga de Géminis:  
Suena como ficción de fans o algo así.

Milo de Escorpio:  
¿Que es eso? ¿Se come?

Mime de Lira:  
¿Es... algo del internet?

Baian de Hipocampo:  
No estoy seguro si quiero saber qué es...

Julian/Poseidon:  
*Se remueve suavemente su cabello* Debe ser otro de esos inventos inútiles.

Radamathys de Wyvern:  
No lo sé y no me importa.

Aiacos de Garuda:  
Algo del mundo humano seguramente, esas criaturas siempre me sorprenden...

 _Fanfiction es un lugar donde los fanáticos de una caricatura, serie, obra literaria, etc. Escriben un relato de ficción alternativos, utilizan los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original o creación del mismo autor. La gente puede escribir lo que quiera en base en la obra que elija._

Seiya: Oh, entonces ¿cualquiera puede escribir en esa plataforma?

Shun: Me agrada la idea, hace que la gente desarrolle cierta creatividad.

Saga: Tengo que admitirlo, aunque tenia la sospecha de que era me siento intrigado de lo que podría haber.

Milo: Sigo sin saber exactamente que es.

Mime: Oh, ya veo. Entiendo el concepto.

Baian: Me parece bien, nada malo hasta ahora.

Julian/Poseidon: Me sigue pareciendo un poco inútil pero si de esa manera ya no contaminan mi Reino, bien por mi.

Radamanthys: Sigue sin importarme.

Aiacos: Debo confesarlo, la idea es interesante.

 _Ahora, haremos esto un poco más interesante. *Les da una laptop*_

Seiya: ¡Genial!

Shun: Siempre quise usar una, esto realmente me pone feliz.

Saga: Recuerdo que una vez me toco ver una computadora hace más de diez años, la tecnología avanza demasiado rápido.

Milo: ¡Es fabulosa! ¿me la puedo quedar?

Mime: *la agarra y la ve de diferentes ángulos* Primera vez en mi vida que veo una de estas, no pesan tanto como creía...

Baian: De acuerdo... *la observa* interesante.

Julian/Poseidon: Estas cosas me producen mucho estrés.

Radamanthys: Te dije que no me importa, dásela alguien más.

Aiacos: Excelente, se ve de buena calidad.

 _La pagina en la que están ahora es fanfiction, ¿que opinas de ella?_

Seiya: Esta más ordenada que mi habitación.

Shun: Esta más ordenada que la habitación de Seiya

Saga: Bien, no le veo nada anormal.

Milo: No tiene muchos colores, no me llama tanto la atención la verdad.

Mime: Tiene un diseño bastante sencillo.

Baian: ¿Que es esto de Crossovers?

Julian/Poseidon: ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Radamanthys: Me da igual.

Aiacos: ¿Y luego que?

 _Alguien había preguntado sobre la sección de Crossovers, ¿tienes una idea de lo que es?_

La gran mayoría de los invitados: no

Saga: Tengo una idea pero prefiero que me lo digan.

 _En pocas palabras es que puedes combinar un universo con otro. Puedes utilizar personajes de un mundo de magia como una caricatura y uno de guerra que podría ser una serie de televisión._

Seiya: ¿En serio pueden hacer eso?

Shun: Me parece muy creativo, cada vez me esta gustando más fanfiction.

Saga: No se como harían eso, para mi sería algo raro.

Milo: Creo que ya entendí.

Mime: De acuerdo.

Baian: ¿Como hacen eso?

Julian/Poseidon: Ah, bueno. Quiero irme ya.

Radamathys: ¿Y?

Aiacos: Cada vez hacen inventos más bizarros.

 _Muy bien, ahora vas a seleccionar la parte: Anime/Manga._

*Cada quien le da click en la parte que se les indico*

 _Como podrán ver, el anime más popular tiene mas de 404K, ahora buscaras una historia que tenga 15.9K. No deberías tener problema ya que esta acomodado de mayor a menor._

Seiya: Eso es demasiado.

Shun: 404K es realmente demasiado. ¿Hay una historia cada cinco minutos o que?

 _En realidad, si._

Shun: ... ¿Es broma?

 _No, no lo es._

Saga: Lo encontré, dice Saint Seiya

*Después de un rato, todos encontraron Saint Seiya*

 _Bien, en Saint Seiya es el anime en el que ustedes aparecen. Por ende, ese es como su fandom y ahí escriben historias sobre ustedes._

Seiya: ¿Yo soy el protagonista de todo esto?

Shun: Espera ¿que? ¿Sobre todos?

 _Si, todos._

Shun:... Tengo tantas ganas de salir corriendo de aquí.

Saga: Oh no... Oh no... No quiero entrar ahí *ríe un poco*. Si hacen una continuación de esto no me inviten

Milo: ¿Seiya es el protagonista de todo esto? Ya lo vi todo.

Mime: ¿Escriben sobre nosotros? *sonrisa malévola* Quiero leer esto.

Baian: ¿Saben que? Ya no quiero saber que es.

Julian/Poseidon: *Se queda viendo fijamente la pantalla* *Cierra los ojos y suspira*

Radamathys: ¿Pero. Que. Carajos?

Aiacos: *se empieza a reír* ¿Escriben sobre todos? ¿Dioses también?

 _Si, así es._

* * *

Bueno gente, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy.

Las clases se volvieron asfixiantes y tuve que esperar tres enormes largos e infernales meses para ver si me publicaban mi libro o no…

Justo cuando iba a perder la esperanza, me llamaron y me dijeron que lo aceptaron! Literal eso me alegro la vida! Además mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no volvió hasta ayer a la medianoche, fue algo así:

*1 de la mañana*  
"TENGO UNA IDEA!"  
*Yo en mis fics, en la tarea, en la vida, en todo*

Ademas me han pasado tantas cosas buenas como malas: me tuve que despedir de mi grupo, examen a la universidad, esperar tres semanas para ver si entre o no y por un milagro pase a pesar de no haber estudiado ni madres, trabaje todas las vacaciones porque el libro no se paga solo. Ya entre a clases y termine mi segundo libro :)

EN FIN, SUFICIENTE DE MI

Pueden dejarme un review de que quieren que opinen los personajes: parejas del fandom, algún consejo que quieran darles sobre cualquier tema (amor, política, letras de una canción o un famoso etc. Lo que se les ocurra). Algo MUY importante: tienen que poner a quienes quieren que ponga (la orden dorada, caballeros de bronce, espectros, marinas, etc) o de lo contrario quedara a mi criterio e invitare a medio universo como en este capitulo.

Por cierto, cualquier critica constructiva es buena por ejemplo si quieren que ponga a solo a cinco personajes o si quieren mas. Si hay diversas opiniones que uno quiere 10 y otro 6 se llegara a un punto intermedio

Espero que estén teniendo una bonita mañana/tarde/noche

Gracias por leer!


	2. Besos

Hola a todos!

Y tengo tiempo libre ._. Oigan... mi vida es tan perfecta que me cuesta aceptarla. Como les dije en el cap anterior tuve muchos momentos dificiles y ahora cada aspecto de mi vida es wow

Volviendo al asunto, este capitulo fue idea de sukoru-chan, iré cumpliendo los temas que me pidan gente! Solo tenganme un poquito de paciencia.

Ojala lo disfruten.

* * *

 _Muy bien, el tema de hoy es: besos_

Mu de Aries:  
¿B-Besos?

Kanon de Dragón Marino:  
Saga me advirtió de esto.

Death Mask de Cáncer:  
*Ve a la cámara* Pueden preguntar tantas cosas ¿en verdad tengo que contestar eso?

Aioria de Leo:  
Ah... *se sonroja un poco y sonríe* ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

 _No_

Shaka de Virgo:  
Soy la persona menos indicada en el mundo... no, en el _universo_ para hablar de esto.

 _¿Ya has dado tu primer beso?_

Mu: *Se sonroja un poco* No, supongo aun soy algo inocente en ese aspecto.

Kanon: ¿Que les importa?

Death Mask: Claro que si.

Aioria: Eh... Eso no dice *ríe*

Shaka: No y no planeo darlo pronto.

 _¿Cuantos tipos de besos conoces?_

Mu: Eh... muy pocos en realidad. Estas en los besos en la frente, en la mejilla, en los labios.

Kanon: Conozco varios estilos porque he visto a la gente en plena plaza publica exhibiéndose como si estuvieran en una habitación de un motel.

Death Mask: Créeme *sonrisa* yo conozco hasta los que no.

Aioria: Pues... eh... creo que se de algunos.

Shaka: ¿Como que cuantos tipos de besos? ¿Cuantos se supone que hay?

 _¿Cual es tu estilo favorito a la hora de besar?_

Mu: Depende. Si es alguien que me gusta me gustaría que me besara de sorpresa *sonríe* Si, creo que eso seria tierno... Recuerdo que cuando iba a darle las buenas noches a Kiki siempre le daba un beso en la frente como muestra de cariño. Eso también estaría bien aunque no signifique realmente amor de pareja, siento que simboliza ternura o algo así.

Kanon: *Sonríe* Esa es una pregunta interesante. Creo que sería un beso profundo porque lo disfrutas hasta que no puedes más.

Death Mask: Todos los indebidos son mis favoritos, si saben a lo que me refiero. El beso explorador es de mis favoritos.

Aioria: Oh por Athena. Aioros, no veas esto *se ríe* Me gustan los besos lentos que van aumentando de nivel.

Shaka: Están viendo que me acabo de enterar que hay diferentes maneras de besar...

 _Di algo, lo que sea_

Shaka: En verdad me cuesta responder estas cosas... El que sea esta bien, mientras no sea indecente.

 _Ahora te pondremos un vídeo sobre tipo de besos y nos darás tu opinión al respecto._

Mu: Esta bien, supongo

Death Mask: Oh, nada bueno puede salir de esto. Lo sé *sonríe*

*Les pone un vídeo en youtube  
Titulo: tipos de besos!  
Duración: 3: 56*

Mu: *ve el primer beso y de inmediato se cubre la cara con sus manos para evitar ver el resto del vídeo*

 _Uy así que chiste_

Kanon: De acuerdo... siempre se aprende algo nuevo. *ve el beso callejero y se voltea* De acuerdo, ya subió de intensidad.

Death Mask: *ve el beso loco y desesperado, se ríe* Así es como se dan los besos.

Aioria: *cubre la pantalla con sus manos y mira a la cámara* Athena, Aioros, me estoy censurando a mi mismo esto.

Shaka: Es por estas cosas que no abro los ojos.

Mu: *se descubre un poco la cara para ver el beso te extrañe mucho, igual se sonroja y se vuelve a cubrir la cara*

Kanon: Admiro el valor que tuvieron estas personas de exhibirse de esta manera.

Death Mask: ¿Hay una continuación de esto?

Aioria: *Mirando hacia otra parte* No he visto casi nada, me sigo censurando esto.

Shaka: Por estas cosas no tengo computadora, internet, o pareja.

 _Ni siquiera estas viendo el vídeo._

Shaka: Lo estoy _escuchando,_ que es _peor._

*El vídeo se termina y les retiran la computadora*

 _¿Que opinas después de ver esto?_

Mu: *ve a la cámara, alterado y apenas respirando* Eso llego a un punto de ser erótico ¿por que me harían esto?

Kanon: No voy a mentir, me siento violado.

Death Mask: *sonríe* Estuvo bueno.

Aioria: No vi la mayoría así que no tengo un comentario para esto la verdad.

Shaka: ¿Por que estoy aquí?

 _¿Que beso no les gusta o jamas darían?_

Mu: No lo sé... los que sean muy bruscos quizá.

Kanon: No se porque los de saliva me dan asco, tendría que estar muy caliente para tolerarlos.

Death Mask: No creo que ninguno me desagrade tanto.

Aioria: Los que no expresen amor. Es decir, si estas con alguien de esa manera es porque la amas con pasión y locura, sino ¿cual es el punto?

Shaka: Probablemente los que sean demasiado apresurados, no sé si me explico. Me gusta llevar las cosas con calma y hacerlo todo muy rápido sería un desperdicio.

 _¿Te gustaría que te robaran un beso?_

Mu: No sé que contestar, todo este tema me tiene un poco alterado.

Kanon: Hmmm... depende de mi humor.

Death Mask: Si es extremo como algunos de ese vídeo, si.

Aioria: Si es con mi novia, si.

Shaka: NO. De hecho tener la paciencia de soportar estos temas ha sido un buen reto. _Namaste_ a todos, me voy.

* * *

¡Es todo por hoy!

Mary Yuet: No sabes el gusto que me da volverte a leer! Extrañaba muchísimo estar por estos lares T-T claro! No te preocupes, solo dime a que personajes quieres o si lo dejar a mi consideracion :) te quiero!

HolaCarola: ¡Bienvenida! Me hace muy feliz saludar a gente nueva, cualquier cosa por aquí ando :)

Niki: ¡Esa idea esta buenísima! ¿Quieres a los de bronce en el capitulo? Incluso puedo poner dos capítulos, solo avísame :)

sukoru-chan: Mujer, te extrañaba también *abrazo* tu idea fue realmente interesante y me da mucho gusto volver a leer un comentario tuyo, de verdad reviews como los tuyos me hacen muy feliz :)

Pueden dejarme un review de que quieren que opinen los personajes: parejas del fandom, algún consejo que quieran darles sobre cualquier tema (amor, política, letras de una canción o un famoso etc. Lo que se les ocurra).

Algo **_MUY_** importante : tienen que poner a quienes quieren que ponga (la orden dorada, caballeros de bronce, espectros, marinas, etc) o de lo contrario quedara a mi criterio e invitare a medio universo como en este capitulo.

Cualquier critica constructiva es buena por ejemplo si quieren que ponga a solo a cinco personajes o si quieren mas.

Los dejo porque tengo tarea y no he hecho ni madres :3 estará bien buena la desvelada.

Espero que estén teniendo una bonita mañana/tarde/noche.

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Yaoi (bronce)

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Gracias a Dios ya me encuentro mejor en cuanto ha estado de ánimo y tiempo, cuando estaba atravesando situaciones críticas en verdad no veía una salida, pero para todo la hay y créanme, es hermosa. También, ya he ahorrado un poco más para el libro, estoy feliz porque sé que algún día llegare a mi destino.

Ya basta de mis dramas, vamos a seguir con el humor!

Me han llegado varios reviews sobre el yaoi, así que aquí estamos para complacer a la gente. Quiero aclarar que leo _todos_ los reviews _y sobre todos_ escribiré a menos que la persona que hizo la solicitud la cancele.

Este capitulo fue idea de Niki -w-

Algo muy importante: este tema como pidieron a muchos personajes, se irá dividiendo en otros capítulos. No se preocupen gente, a todo el casting que solicitaron poco a poco irán siendo entrevistados al respecto

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

 _Hoy hablaremos de:_ _yaoi_

Seiya: ¿Eso qué es?

Shiryu: Es la primera vez que vengo aquí y no sé que procede.

Hyoga: No ¿es importante saberlo?

Shun: Suena como a un dulce

Ikki: *se queda de brazos cruzados y mira a la cámara con el ceño fruncido.* No sé ni por que estoy aquí.

 _El yaoi denota la representación artística, erótica o romántica de relaciones de amor homosexual entre dos varones._

Seiya: ¡¿Qué?!

Shyriu: … *intenta irse*

Hyoga: Oh, Dioses.

Shun: *parpadea varias veces*

Ikki: Desearía regresar a la Isla de la Muerte en estos momentos.

*Cambian de sitio web a Google y les ponen imágenes de yaoi ahí*

Seiya: De acuerdo... oh... sin comentarios.

Shiryu: *Evita ver algunas imágenes*

Hyoga: No es que me produzcan... como decirlo... asco o algo por el estilo, es que simplemente me cuesta creerlo o aceptarlo.

Shun: Esto es un poco raro... pero no me molesta, la verdad.

Ikki: Mira, sinceramente no me interesa. Yo no soy nadie para decirles a las personas que hacer con sus vidas.

 _¿Qué opinas del yaoi?_

Seiya: Es amor entre hombres, ¿cierto? No lo sé, estoy confundido. No es un concepto que me hayan enseñado desde niño así que todo esto es muy extraño para mí.

Shyriu: Esto es… nuevo para mí.

Hyoga: Me es difícil imaginar a dos hombres juntos, toda la vida habían sido relaciones hombre-mujer, entonces realmente no tengo un comentario para esto.

Shun: Bueno… si es amor está bien ¿no?

Ikki: Nada.

 _Te daremos una laptop en un sitio web llamado Fanfiction._ _Es un lugar donde los fanáticos de una caricatura, serie, obra literaria, etc. Escriben un relato de ficción alternativos, utilizan los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original o creación del mismo autor. La gente puede escribir lo que quiera en base en la obra que elija._

Seiya: Oh, ya recordé.

Shiryu: No quiero hacer esto.

Hyoga: ¿Nos pondrán yaoi ahí, cierto? *pone una mano en su rostro con molestia y suspira* Muy bien, acabemos con esto rápido.

Shun: ¡Fanfiction! *sonríe*

 _Querido, todos queremos verte con la misma expresión hasta el final del programa_

Ikki: Voy a quemarlo todo si sigo aquí.

 _*Les da una laptop donde está abierto Fanfiction: Saint Seiya*_

 _Muy bien, arriba de la pagina dice "Filters" le darán click ahí._

 _*Todos lo hacen*_

 _Encontraras muchas cosas: Géneros, lenguaje, la longitud de la historia, personajes. Primero vas a buscar tu nombre y luego veras la cantidad de fics que hay. Se van a tener que emparejar con algún compañero de orden, el que sea._

Seiya: ¿Hay historias yaoi de mi? ¿500?

Shyriu: ¿Casi 200? *suspiro de alivio* De acuerdo, está bien, no son tantas.

Hyoga: *parpadea varias veces* 430... ¿son más?

Shun: Creo que me iré preparando mentalmente para lo que voy a enfrentar.

Ikki: ¿Por qué? *ve a la cámara? ¿Quiénes se creen que son para emparejarme con quien quieran? ¿Y por qué yaoi? ¿Esmeralda nunca existió o qué? ¡Eso no tiene ni un puto sentido!

 _No significa necesariamente que todas esas historias sean necesariamente yaoi, por eso la recomendación de que pongan un nombre: Shun_

Seiya: No es cierto.

Shyriu: Tienen problemas.

Hyoga: Mas de la mitad de las historias que escriben de mi son de Shun, ¿esto es una broma?

Ikki: Es. Mi propio. Hermano. *ve a la cámara* Malditos enfermos. Me encargare personalmente de que se vayan todos con Hades.

 _Shun, tu pondrás el nombre de cada uno de tus compañeros en este orden: Hyoga, Ikki, Seiya y Shiryu._

Shun: ¿Es una broma? *empieza a buscar y se queda viendo fijamente la pantalla sin decir nada* Esta bien *respira profundamente* Quiero saber por qué.

 _Debido a que prácticamente todos se la pasan preguntando por qué los emparejan con Shun (sobre todo Hyoga porque la gran mayoría de los fics son con él) les pusimos el vídeo de la casa de libra._

Seiya: Oh... entonces es por eso.

Shyriu: ...

Hyoga: ¡Fue para salvarme la vida! Pero... bueno, creo que después hablare con Shun de esto... si Ikki no me mata primero...

Shun: Les juro, que en ese momento no pensé que nos veríamos tan... tan...

Ikki: ¡Voy a matar a Hyoga, luego iré al infierno y lo mataré de nuevo!

 _Comentarios_

Seiya: Pues... cada día se aprende algo nuevo. Pero creo que esta bien, es amor después de todo... No importa la raza, la religión, el género... si es Diosa/caballero... *ve a la cámara* ¿Sigue grabando? ¡Avísenme!

Shyriu: Eh... Solo sé que no quiero volver aquí.

Hyoga: Esta bien, sinceramente me cuesta mucho aceptar que exista... algo así. No me malinterpreten, no es que sea malo pero como ya les dije, toda mi vida he visto relación hombre-mujer. Entiendo que esa escena en particular pueda malinterpretarse. No los culpo. Probablemente yo empezaría a joder a mis compañeros si les pasara esto, pero yo estaba inconsciente y no sabía de esto. Además, uno no esta al pendiente en medio de una situación de vida o muerte si la escena se ve yaoi o no. Si Shun va para ese lado, bien por él, y que Athena salve a su pareja de Ikki, pero yo no tengo por qué ser gay también

Shun: No tengo nada en contra del yaoi, de hecho creo que es bueno porque de esa manera muchas personas encontraran la felicidad, y esta bien. Sé que mi apariencia tiende a confundirse con la de una mujer y en parte no los culpo por querer emparejarme con un hombre... pero son mis amigos de la infancia, mis compañeros. Sobre todo Hyoga, por Athena *suspira* no querra verme a la cara despues de esto.

Ikki: ¡Yo digo que todos ya se pueden ir a la mierda!

* * *

NO ME MATEN, LO SIENTO *Saca un escudo de la nada*

MI LAPTOP SE MURIÓ... Y MI INSPIRACIÓN CON ELLA PARA TODO. LITERAL.

Literal llevo sin escribir dos meses y medio. No sé como he sobrevivido tanto... bueno sí, mi nueva vida esta bien intensa XD es una larga historia. Solo uso la compu de mi madre para trabajos. Y créanme: Es lo MÁS. ESTRESANTE. DE LA VIDA.

Pueden dejarme un review de que quieren que opinen los personajes: parejas del fandom, algún consejo que quieran darles sobre cualquier tema (amor, política, letras de una canción o un famoso etc. Lo que se les ocurra).

Algo **_MUY_** importante : tienen que poner a quienes quieren que ponga (la orden dorada, caballeros de bronce, espectros, marinas, etc) o de lo contrario quedara a mi criterio e invitare a medio universo como en el primer capitulo.

Cualquier critica constructiva es buena por ejemplo si quieren que ponga a solo a cinco personajes o si quieren mas.

 _*Cosas random de la vida*_

 _Gustarle a tu crush... y a él también le gustas pero no te habló por pena_

Una de las MUCHAS cosas que me han estado pasando.

En fin!

Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche


	4. Yaoi (dorados)

¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien

Mi semana ha sido asfixiante, estoy escribiendo esto hoy y mi estado de animo ha estado algo bajo así que espero que quede decente.

La idea es de zryvanierkic y te debo otro capitulo XD

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 _Hoy hablaremos de: Yaoi_

Mu de Aries:  
¿Y... eso es...?

Aldebarán de Tauro:  
Realmente no sé que es, lo siento.

Saga de Géminis:  
*sonríe nerviosamente* ¿Por que estoy aquí otra vez?

Kanon:  
No sé que es, pero no me gusta hacia donde va esto...

 _¿Como lo sabes?_

Kanon:  
Solo lo sé. Siento que Saga esta nervioso, y cuando él esta nervioso nada bueno puede salir de esto...

Death Mask de Cáncer:  
Ni puta idea.

Aioria de Leo:  
¿Es... un tipo de comida?

Shaka de Virgo:  
Omito mis comentarios.

Dohko de Libra:  
Estuve en el mismo lugar por 243 años, no sé nada de nada.

Milo de Escorpio:  
Eh... ¿Qué?

Aioros de Sagitario:  
Es algo nuevo ¿verdad? *sonríe y ríe un poco* lo siento, muchas cosas han cambiado con el paso de los años.

Shura de Capricornio:  
La verdad no.

Camus de Acuario:  
... No sé qué esperar de esto...

Afrodita de Piscis:  
¿Por que estoy aquí perdiendo mi tiempo?

Saori/Athena:  
La verdad no lo sé, pero me interesa saberlo. Siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo y todo tipo de conocimiento es bien recibido *sonríe*

 _El yaoi denota la representación artística, erótica o romántica de relaciones de amor homosexual entre dos varones._

Mu: *abre completamente los ojos* ¿D-Dos qué?

Aldebarán de Tauro: Wow, ¿eso existe?

Saga: Ya vamos a empezar.

Kanon: Vaya...

Death Mask: ¿Y a mi que me importa?

Aioria: Bueno, eso no lo sabía.

Shaka: ...Prefiero opinar hasta el final, porque tengo el ligero presentimiento de que hay más...

Dohko: Espera... ¿Qué?

Milo: Eso no lo vi venir.

Aioros: Díganme que no fui el único que no vio venir esto.

Shura: ...

Camus: ...

Afrodita: ¿En qué momento...?

Saori/Athena: ...Oh...

 _*Les dan una laptop en el sitio web de Fanfiction*_

Saga: Noooooooo *ve a la cámara y se ríe*

Milo: Ohhhhhhh, váyanse a la mierda *empieza a reír*

 _Fanfiction es un lugar donde los fanáticos de una caricatura, serie, obra literaria, etc. Escriben un relato de ficción alternativos, utilizan los personajes, situaciones y ambientes descritos en la historia original o creación del mismo autor. La gente puede escribir lo que quiera en base en la obra que elija. Y escriben sobre ustedes._

Mu: *abre los ojos como platos*

Aldebarán: Muchas cosas en poco tiempo, denme un minuto.

Kanon: *cierra los ojos, inhala y exhala profundamente*

Death Mask: ¡Hijos de su **********! *golpea el escritorio*

Aioria: Mis instintos dicen que debería correr en este momento.

Shaka: No abriré mis ojos por esto.

Dohko: Estas nuevas generaciones y su tecnología *trata de usar la laptop*

Aioros: No me gusta para donde va esto.

Shura: Oh no...

Camus: Creo que sé lo que pasará, y creo que odiaré al mundo más.

Afrodita: ¿Por qué? *ve a la cámara* ¿Por qué?

Saori/Athena: Pues... esta bien...

 _*Después de explicarles como funciona el sitio, empiezan a buscar con quienes los emparejaron*_

Mu: ¿Saga, Aldebarán, me ponen como mujer...? ¿Kanon, Death Mask? Oh Dioses *pone sus manos en su rostro*

Aldebarán: No hay muchas historias sobre mí... pero no se si sentirme feliz porque no me emparejan taaanto con mis compañeros o frustrado porque prácticamente no me toman mucho en cuenta...

Saga: ¿Con Kanon? *cara de asco*

Kanon: ¿Con Saga? *cara de asco*

Death Mask: ¿CON AFRODITA? ¡ASCO DE LA VIDA! ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!

Aioria: ¿Con mis compañeros? ¡¿Qué?! *Abre su boca en forma de O y estira sus brazos a un lado, como si físicamente su cuerpo expresara: Que carajos estoy viendo*

Shaka: Me estas diciendo... que escriben yaoi de mí con mis compañeros de orden... *abre ligeramente los ojos y ve a la cámara* Ustedes están mal... demasiado mal...

Dohko: A ver... ¿con Shion? *ve a la cámara* ¡SHION!

Milo: ¡¿CAMUS?! Al menos soy el macho alfa... ¿verdad? *ve que lo ponen a él como mujer* ¡¿Y eso como por qué?! ¡Jódanse!

Aioros: ¿Saga, Shura, mi hermano...? Y la lista sigue... *se ve tranquilo pero obviamente tiene un conflicto interno*

Shura: *le da un tic*

Camus: *Empieza a ver sus parejas, la computadora se congela lentamente y voltea a ver a la cámara, esta también empieza a congelarse*

Afrodita: ¿CON DEATH MASK? ¡ROSAS PIRAÑA!

Saori/Athena: Esto... esto no lo me lo esperaba... *se sonroja levemente*

 _Comentarios_

Mu: *respira* No tengo nada en contra del yaoi, creo es otra manifestación de amor y esta bien... Solo si me perturba que crean que soy homosexual y que me emparejen con mis compañeros de orden. No creo que en ningún momento hallamos mostrado ese tipo de lazos.

Aldebarán: Los demás están peor que yo, así que sinceramente no estoy molesto.

Saga: Yo no soy un santo, así que no soy nadie para decirles a los demás que hacer con sus vidas. Pero con fanfiction... se pasaron, de verdad.

Kanon: Cada quien su vida, por eso tienen que dejar de emparejarme de mi hermano.

Death Mask: Me importa un carajo la vida de los demás, no se metan con mi vida. Vayanse todos al hades.

Aioria: Que cada quien tenga su pareja esta bien, supongo. Pero emparejarme con mis compañeros, a quienes me aleje por tantos años de mi vida y apenas les hablo ahora *ve a la cámara* ¿En serio?

Shaka: Tienen problemas... necesitan ir a terapia, de verdad.

Dohko: Miren, mientras no haya problemas yo siempre he respetado mis diferencias con los demás, y sinceramente no le hallo el sentido de que me emparejen con otro hombre... pero pues lo importante es que se diviertan y por mi parte no me molesta tanto.

Milo: Les paso lo del yaoi, incluso que escriban de mi (Por cierto, gracias por la popularidad) Pero NO ME AGRADA NO SER EL MACHO ALFA.

Aioros: Respeto el yaoi, y lo encuentro positivo... mientras no me emparejen con mi hermano (De verdad, no lo hagan) lo demás sinceramente no me importa. Yo sé quien soy, se que no tengo esos gustos y esta bien.

Shura: Quiero aclarar que la relación que tengo con mis compañeros es solamente de amistad, asi que estaria agradecido que no escribieran cosas que no son. Por su atención, gracias.

Camus: Milo es mi mejor amigo, solo eso.

 _Todo el mundo lo sabe_

Camus: Pues lo tengo que repetir porque no parecen entender. El yaoi me da igual mientras no escriban sobre mi. Me largo de aquí.

Afrodita: Yaoi: si. Yaoi con mis compañeros: DEFINITIVAMENTE NO.

Saori/Athena: No es nada nuevo para mí, y yo no lo veo mal. Siempre lo he dicho: amarnos los unos a los otros traerá paz a este mundo. En cuanto al yaoi con mis caballeros... no me lo esperaba, eso es nuevo. Eh... pero si alguno resulta tener una relación como... lo describen aquí... en todo momento se respetará, en caso contrario, les pediré que no los presionen y los dejen en paz.

* * *

Pueden dejarme un review de que quieren que opinen los personajes: parejas del fandom, algún consejo que quieran darles sobre cualquier tema (amor, política, letras de una canción o un famoso etc. Lo que se les ocurra).

Algo **_MUY_** importante : tienen que poner a quienes quieren que ponga (la orden dorada, caballeros de bronce, espectros, marinas, etc) o de lo contrario quedara a mi criterio e invitare a medio universo como en el primer capitulo.

Cualquier critica constructiva es buena por ejemplo si quieren que ponga a solo a cinco personajes o si quieren mas.

Sus reviews poco a poco seran contestados y sus pedidos serán cumplidos.

Lamento no hacer ningun comentario especial ahora, es que de verdad no... no puedo en este momento. En el siguiente cap estaré mejor, ya verán.

Espero que estén bien, de verdad. En caso contrario, pueden mandarme un mensaje y vamos a reirnos juntos de nuestras tragedias :D

 _*Cosas random de la vida*_

 _Que todo se te junte y no sepas si reir, llorar, trabajar o planear tu funeral_

En fin!

Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche


End file.
